The present invention relates to a cutting device or cutter, also called trimmer, with a drive motor, a rotary cutting tool connected to a drive shaft and a centrifugal clutch connected between the drive motor and the drive shaft. A frictional brake is provided on the output side and has a brake drum with a braking element positioned thereon. A means for removing the braking element from the brake drum upon use of the device is provided.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,528 a cutter with a drive motor is known in which a rotary cutting tool is positioned on a drive shaft and a centrifugal clutch is provided between the drive motor and the drive shaft. The element of the centrifugal clutch positioned on the output side serves as a brake drum of a frictional brake. The braking element for loading the brake drum is prestressed by a spring into the braking position. With a lever provided at the handle of the device a cable is actuated with which the braking element is removed or released from the brake drum.
With the known arrangement it is possible to brake the rotating cutting tool when the cutter is no longer to be used or put away because the correspondingly strong spring tightly tensions the loop, i.e., the braking element about the brake drum. On the other hand, when operating the cutter, a correspondingly great force must be exerted by the operator in order to be able to tension the spring that loads the braking element with the lever provided at the handle of the device to thereby release the brake.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cutter of the aforementioned kind with which the operation is facilitated and the amount of force to be exerted by the operator is reduced.